Starting Again
by Susy M
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead. But there are still many walls to break and pass through. Now that they are a couple will Ron and Hermione be the same? And Harry and Ginny? They survived, but will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

The characters doesn't belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a fictional story. Hope you all like like it. The first chapter is small, but I promise that the next on will be longer. The beggining is usualy smaller and a bit boring, so just keep reading. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Voldemort was dead. They'd won. Peace was finally there and, besides all the deaths and sadness, they could truly celebrate something good. Of course some were crying because much was lost, nevertheless much was conquered. Harry was hugging Ginny, once she was bemoaning that her brother had passed away. No one could blame her. Even Neville was with Luna, laughing at something she said. Who could ever imagine those two? At least they were still able to smile. Eventually all of them would find a way to get pass that and purely smile again, even if for some it would take longer. Anyway, Hermione made her way through the crowd, looking for the red haired she longed to see, but wasn't able to find.

After Harry broke the Elder Wand, the trio came back to the Great Hall and joined the others. Ron reunited himself with his family and Hermione just sat alone for a while, diving into her own thoughts. Everything seemed so surreal she couldn't help but wonder about what was waiting for them in the future. Surely some things looked pretty obvious in that moment, but everything could change. To see Hogwarts like that was terrible. The memory of the first time she had stepped in those halls and walked down those aisles was still burning bright inside of her. It felt like centuries ago and maybe it was, at least in her mind. She was traveling so deeper inside herself that she didn't the time pass by. She stayed there for an hour surround by wrecks. So she just got up and looked around.

All her friends were there but Ron. So she went looking for him. Mione got out of the Great Hall, passed through the entrance hall and soon saw Ron in the courtyard. His hair was a messy and his eyes were red of sobbing. She started to walk slowly toward him, as for he didn't notice her presence until she subtly touched his shoulder. Ron turned his face to look at her and then held her hand. They got close to each other, looking forward to the bright sky ahead of them. Ron let go of her hand and passed his arm around her, letting Mione lay her head on his shoulder.

"Would you say that we would have bit Voldemort when we first met in the train cabin?" Ron asked, but no so much as a question, more as an affirmation. "I could never thought of that."

"I definitely wouldn't say that I would fall for the boy with dirty in the nose. Sometimes unbelievable things happen when we least expect." Mione said, taking a laugh out of Ron, who kissed her cheek.

"So we are even, because I never thought that I would fall for the stubborn, bossy girl that was always correcting me."

"I still correct you." She answered, looking at him, pretending to be astonished. They both laughed and then stayed silence for a while.

"But how are you, Ron? You know, about Fred." Hermione said cautiously, also a little bit sad.

"It's just so hard to imagine that the twins won't be together anymore and that he won't play anymore jokes and just be him. He is my brother and even though he could piss me off sometimes, he always makes everyone laughs. Made. He won't do it anymore." Ron answered, starting to cry. Hermione just hugged him and let him cry as she also let a tear stream down her face. They stayed like that for a while, until he broke the silence.

"And you, Hermione? Your parents, you know… How are you dealing with it? It's hard."

"It is hard, but I try not to think of that. Now I'll have to, won't I? Because I have no place to go."

"You'll always have a place to go, Hermione."

Harry and Ginny came along a few minutes later. They were holding hands and you could see in her face that she was crying. Ron had stopped crying. The foursome stood side by side, hugging each other. After all, they would always be there for each other and they had just won a war.

"So what are we going to do next?" Ginny asked.

"We're going home." Harry said, looking at her with passion. Then they all smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Weasley's house. The whole family was there, but it didn't feel the same. The laughs and the sound of many talks fighting one another weren't there. Once they arrived, one by one went straight to bath and change clothes. The Ministry of Magic was a mess, obviously because of all events that proceeded the Triwizard Tournament. Everything would have to come clean. Hogwarts was broken, not only structurally, but also deeply in its soul. The events that happened there changed the world and those people who fought bravely for a cause. Of course not everything was over; some Death Eaters were still alive and wanting revenge. Peace can never truly exist if humanity exists or wizards.

When everyone was clean and changed, they sat by the fireplace, just staring at the movements of the flames. Molly was devastating, only she didn't show too much of her emotions. Strong woman. They all tried to keep their feelings to themselves, but the cold and sad air revolved them all. George would miss him the most. It has always been the two of them. Fred and George. George and Fred. Now it was only George. It wasn't easy to get used to that, I don't think anyone will ever get used to that. In life we must move on with things we don't like.

Hermione was sat next to Ron, his arms around her. Molly and Arthur thought it was a little bit weird to see them together. They had the same opinion about Harry and Ginny. Eventually they would see that the evidences were there all along. Ron whispered in Mione's ear that he would go to the kitchen. She went with him, followed by the eyes of the others. As they were a couple, people would now think too much about what they do when alone. She blushed for a while, when the thought of what they could probably do and would do came to her mind. It felt a little bit strange, and she would have to grow the idea, especially when others start talking about it. Once in the kitchen, Ron took two glasses of pumpkin juice with his wand, handing one to Mione. They were leaned against the cupboard side by side. The silence perpetuated. It didn't feel like the same old Weasley's house.

"It's weird to have everyone starring at us." Ron said. "And you used to come here all the time and no one really cared about us." They both smiled to each other. Ron then turned to face her, putting his arms on each side of her, holding the cupboard tightly, so the knuckles of is hands got white. She could see his eyes full of tears. Tears he wouldn't let come out.

"It's so hard, Hermione." He said, touching his forehead in hers. "Why he had to go?" She wasn't able to answer that. No one deserved to die, but the deaths weren't in vain.

"I don't know, Ron." She said while lancing her arms around his neck. Mione wished she could take his pain away. Crash it. Unfortunately it was impossible. Still many things surrounded them; not everything was over and what lasted was heart breaking. The memories, the pain, the sorrow, the tears and the fight.

They stayed like that for a while until someone appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt, love birds, but George is calling everybody. He wants to say something." Harry said by the kitchen door and left fast. Ron and Hermione exchanged a curious look and immediately Ron took her hand and led the girl out to the living room.

George was stood up, nervous and sweat was tenuously falling down his face, waiting for the two to arrive. When they did, he started to speak. His body was showing all signs of worry, the hands close together and the impatience.

"This is killing me. This silence and this sadness. Of course we're gonna be sad, but do we really think that Fred would like this? He would want for us to keep his memory. His real memory. With laughs and happiness. In dark times we must find light, right? And it hurts. A lot. We just have to honour him like he deserves and would like." Tears were streaming down his face and his voice failed at some points. Everyone was paralyzed and staring at him reactionless. Ron wanted to support his brother, be there for him. They both lost a brother but obviously George felt it way more.

"You're right, George; at least for once. The hurt will always be here, but we can't let it take control of us." As Ron said that, he tried his best to make it sound normally. He stood up, still holding Hermione's hand. "It's late. It's been long and terrible days. We better go to sleep."

"Fine." Molly finally emitted a sound with a weak voice, full of tears. "But before we must have a little talk. Not you, George, but these four." She tried to keep it firmly, working hard to keep an strong pose and tough voice.

George said goodnight and then started to climb the stairs slowly. As soon as Molly turned around, he whispered "You're screwed", making the foursome blush even more. Molly and Arthur asked them to seat on the sofa, and then the Weasleys sat roght in front of them. Molly's face was straight and serious, with still some traces of cry. Arthur, on the other hand, was incredibly sad, but didn't look so straight.

"We must set up some rules now that you two." She said as she pointed to Harry and Ginny. "And you two." Now pointing at Ron and Hermione. "Are together. I may admit I've always thought that some of you would eventually get together, but not four of you."

The friends exchanged terrified looks. Harry and Ginny had dated before, so Hermione supposed the Weasleys were fine with it, but what about her? Of course they cared her and even loved her, nonetheless maybe they didn't want her with their son. She stared at the scar in her arm, reminding of who she was. Mione pushed those thoughts away, but the fear remained.

"First, no sneaking in someone else's bedroom. If any of you even breath in the wrong place, there'll be consequences. So don't think of it at all. Better, don't even dream of it. Besides with my permission or accompanied with other person, you don't get out of line." As Mrs Weasley spoke, the group only agreed with their heads, keeping their eyes low. After that was said, Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up and went to their room, still with the sad expressions.

"As if we didn't know this was coming." Ron said. "Clearly she would give this speech."

"But you weren't thinking about sneaking into my room, were you, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked fiercely, only that inside she felt insecure, wondering if he wanted to take their relationship to another stage soon. Mione had fears about that. She was just the intelligent girl. What if she wasn't good enough? Or wild enough? Or pretty enough?

"Well…" It was all Ron could manage to say, his face getting as red as his hair. Hermione got up and left to the room she was sharing with Ginny. Clearly furious, she didn't say a thing.

"That wasn't a nice one." Ginny said, looking reprehended to her brother and then kissed Harry quickly, following her friend.

The boys were left alone. Ron continued red and fraught, staring at the stair Hermione had just climbed. Then turned his look to Harry with a questioning face. His friend was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to hurt her. She just got out so suddenly. Couldn't absolve everything that just happened."

"I know, Ron. Maybe you frightened her."

"Frightened her? I don't mean to do anything but, come on, we're boys. What do they think we think about? I love her, Harry. It's just something normal; no intention to pressure her."

"So you better talk to her tomorrow. Otherwise people will start to think that this relationship is bound to end. A terrible end. First day, first fight. Though I believe in you two." With that Harry got up and went to their room. Ron stayed there for a little while, his head going around everything that happened on that day.

Harry's words kept reverberating in his mind. He soon thought: were they good enough for each other or would they become a great tragedy?


End file.
